It's Time to Say Goodbye
by madasmonty
Summary: Lucy used to be a devout Catholic until, in a rage, Harry had ripped several pages from her Bible. It now ended with Psalm 22: "My God, my God, why hast thou forsaken me?" Lucy Saxon oneshot.


It's Time to Say Goodbye

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust...." The Vicar intoned in a dreary monotonous voice. Lucy wasn't really listening anyway- The words didn't matter to her. Other words kept invading her memory.

"It'll just be a quick interview... The power behind the throne...Front page story... Mrs Saxon, I believe you are in grave danger... Harold Saxon doesn't exist..."

But these weren't Lucy's words. They were the words of Vivien Rook. Vivien Rook: The reporter who had picked the wrong story to report on. Desperate to warn Lucy of the certain danger she was in from her husband. Somehow Vivien had bypassed the brainwashing facility of the Archangel Network and known that Harold Saxon wasn't real. But she'd paid for that information with her life. Lucy couldn't get that awful final scream out of her head.  
"The lady doesn't like us...Silly lady....Silly dead lady..."

So now Lucy Saxon stood in the silent cemetery, with Vivien Rook's mourning family and friends around her, as the coffin lowered into the ground. In truth it was empty. They had never found her body, but instead filled the coffin with notes: "We will miss you." "I love you." Lucy included one tiny note of her own: "I'm so sorry Vivien."

Lucy felt a tug on her black skirt. She didn't want to look down to see who it was because she already knew. It was Danny Rook, Vivien's son. He was five years old.  
"Lucy, where is mine Mummy?" Danny asked in an innocent, questioning, whine. To his young undeveloped mind Lucy, Vivien's friend, simply _must _know of his mother's whereabouts. Lucy managed to dredge up a smile and said to the little boy: "Mummy has gone to Heaven, Danny."

Danny nodded and seemed content for all of about three seconds before asking "Where is Heaven?"

"It's high up in the sky, Danny." Lucy answered. "Oh it's a beautiful place too. There are big golden gates and white clouds and lots of angels."

"And will mine Mummy be an angel?" Danny inquired.

Lucy smiled softly. "Yes." She told him, simply. It seemed that Vivien Rook would most probably be an angel. It was what she deserved.

Though Lucy herself did not believe in Heaven, for how could there be a place so great when life on Earth was so harsh? Surely an angel would take the burden of Harry's anger from her? She used to be a devout Catholic until, in a rage; Harry had ripped several pages from her Bible. It now ended with Psalm 22: _"My God, my God why hast thou forsaken me?"_

Lucy felt another pull on her skirt as Danny thought of another query.

"Lucy what's in that box?" He asked. She turned to where his stubby little finger was pointing and went cold all over. He was asking about the coffin.

Lucy didn't answer him. She remained silent and still as the statues that inhabited the graveyard.

Danny beheld the coffin with a child's beady eyes. Lucy could almost hear his mind ticking it over as he put the horrifying truth together, piece by painful piece.

"Lucy..." He whispered, almost as if he was afraid of the answer, "Is Heaven in that box?"

Lucy swallowed as a snake of guilt crept up her throat and clogged her windpipe.

"Is mine Mummy in that box?" He demanded. Suddenly, Danny was running towards the open grave at a frightening speed.

"Mummy!" Danny yelled as he leapt into the hole. He landed with a thwack on the hard wood and, with a youngster's resilience, began to bang and kick on the coffin lid.

"Mummy! Mine Mummy! Come out! Please, please come out of Heaven _now_!" He cried, desperately clawing at the coffin.

The bereaved stood around the open gave awkwardly. The wanted to remove the hysterical child but no one knew how. It was Gregory Rook, Danny's granddad, who bent down over the coffin full of notes and the weeping boy and called softly down to him.

"Why don't you come on up now Dan? We can have a chat."

Danny raised his tear-stained face up to his grandfather and whispered in a voice hoarse from screaming: "I miss Mummy."

"I know my little lad," Gregory said in a sympathetic tone. He then heaved Danny out of the hole and hugged him.

All the while Lucy watched passively. She was jolted from her reverie by Trinity Wells. Lucy and Trinity had been friends as children but had fallen out and hadn't spoken for years.

"That's all you do isn't it?" Trinity hissed hatefully. "I heard you telling that kid about Heaven. Filling his head with rubbish!"

Lucy opened her mouth to defend herself but Trinity continued. "Just go home Lucy! Back to your Harold Saxon and his cash. You are such a tart! Kissing him like that in front of millions of viewers! Oh but he's your _one true love _isn't he? Man of your dreams and all that crap! Do us all a favour and go away, Lucy. Go and be an M.P's arm candy and see if I really care!"

Then Trinity turned away and stalked off, swinging her hips. Lucy stood stock still for a few moments too shocked to speak. Then she turned dejectedly and walked back to her languishing husband. After it was all she was good for.  
No one even noticed the pretty woman, dressed all in black, leave.

THE END


End file.
